


El día en que me quieras

by lloronadeazulceleste



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloronadeazulceleste/pseuds/lloronadeazulceleste
Summary: Malditos desde el nacimiento, sus destinos estaban ya escritos. Él, con los ojos anhelantes de su padre, acabaría seducido por una musa injusta y no vería más la luz del sol. Ella, por el mote cariñoso que su padre había susurrado tan pronto la tuvo en brazos, estaba condenada a llorar sangre. La maldición de uno estaba incompleta sin el otro.Atraídos por algo más grande que ellos mismos, nada les parece más natural que estar juntos. Un momento de alegría pesaba ante sus ojos mucho más que años de arrepentimiento.Héctor sólo está seguro de una cosa: él va a casarse con ella.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O: Héctor recuerda la primera vez que se dijo a sí mismo cuánto la quería. Entonces había intentado ignorarlo, pero era imposible pelear contra algo que parecía ya escrito en piedra. Un año después, no hay más dudas. Él la quiere a su lado por el resto de sus días.
> 
> Esto fue de los primeros requests que recibí. Lo mandó Fer ( @kaatarika) allá por principios de diciembre.  
> ¡Lamento la tardanza! Tras un batallar fastidiosísimo, al fin está aquí.
> 
> Son más como pequeñas viñetas que una historia bien "en forma" de momentos antes y durante la boda de Héctor e Imelda.

Corría el año de 1916. Los ecos de la revolución llegaban a Santa Cecilia tan fuertes como el primer día. Los cañonazos ya no la sacudían desde la raíz, y los vientos de cambio calaban hasta los huesos. Se hablaba de un acuerdo. ¡De un final, después de tanta sangre derramada! Era una bendición que se aceptaba con las manos abiertas, pero no sin desconfianza. “Constitución”, susurraban todos entre dientes, aunque no supieran ni siquiera qué significaba. Héctor podía jurar jamás haber escuchado semejante palabra, pero en los últimos meses era de lo único que se hablaba. Susurros, solamente. Nadie sabía con exactitud: las noticias tardaban meses en llegar. Era fácil olvidarse de Santa Cecilia cuando ya habían arrancado de sus familias a todos los valientes hombres y mujeres que se fueron siguiendo un ideal. Tierra y libertad, había sido el sueño. Tierra y libertad sería pronto una realidad.

Fue en aquel entonces que, mirándola bailar al ritmo de Las tres pelonas, Héctor supo que se casaría con ella. Su vestido acariciaba el viento, y sus ojos negros emanaban fuego. Héctor se casaría con ella. ¡Se casaría con ella incluso si la vida le costara! Su Adelita, su Valentina. Su Gioconda. Su Eva. Su Penélope. Su novia fiel. ¡Su Imelda! Suya sin serlo, por ella su corazón latía. Por ella se levantaba por las mañanas con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro. Por ella se iba a acostar con la esperanza de verla en sus sueños. A su musa testaruda. A su cruel verdugo. A su adorada Imelda.

En aquel entonces él le sonrió a lo lejos, y le zapateó con más ganas. Ernesto le dedicó un inclinar de su cabeza, y el sombrero hizo sombra sobre el rostro de su adorada. Imelda, que vio el saludo de su acompañante, siguió su mirada… y a Héctor le pareció que ella estaba tan perdida como él una vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Lo miró, lo miró de verdad – con esa mirada que erizaba cada vello en su cuerpo; la barbilla medio alzada, la cabeza inclinada levemente y los labios en una fina línea que medio dibujaba una sonrisa – y a Héctor se le cortó la respiración. “Héctor,” sus ojos parecían llamar. “Héctor”, y sonaba a su canción preferida. Ella podría estar bailando con alguien más, pero en su corazón sólo él existía.

Héctor no pensó más en Ernesto. Lo que el moreno decía sentir por su Imelda no eran más que mentiras que se había dicho durante mucho tiempo, hasta creérselas. Eran fantasías nada más. Él no la conocía; no la escuchaba. Él no la amaba como Héctor lo hacía. E Imelda… ¡Imelda tenía que amarlo también! Se lo decía con los ojos, que no podía quitarle de encima, pese a que Ernesto giraba a su alrededor. Pese a que demandaba su atención. Para Imelda sólo existía Héctor; ahí, con su zarape colorido y su guayabera bien almidonada, con la sonrisa eterna grabada en su rostro. Los dientes grandes y blancos, el cristalino mirar de sus ojos. Para Imelda sólo existía su contagiosa risa; la diversión de su voz. Sus piernas largas y flacas, que se movían con tanta gracia que parecía mentira que a él pertenecieran. Seguía sus pasos juguetones, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa tras su reboso.

Ernesto jamás se sintió tan dejado de lado como aquel día en el que, desesperado por mantener a sus lados a quienes había aprendido a querer con tantas ansias, decidían que tres eran multitud. Que él ya no existía, y que en el mundo sólo había espacio para su amor y ya.

Lupita, que bailaba con Héctor, se deshizo en gusto cuanto más jubiloso bailaba él, movido por el amor que su Imelda le inspiraba. El cielo era rojo cuando la falda de Imelda lo tocaba. El cielo era rojo con Imelda, y azul cuando ella hacía falta. ¡Imelda del alma!, Héctor llamaba con el corazón en la mano, ¡Imelda del alma! Que fuera suya, y suya nada más. Que lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella. Aquel era su anhelo.

Fue en aquel día cuando Ernesto tomó su decisión, con el corazón oprimido. Ellos se amaban. Y no lo amaban a él. No de esa forma. Se hizo a un lado. Y, aquel día, tras ofrecerle un último beso en la mano a Imelda (más por costumbre que por otra cosa), le dijo:

—Yo como que ya me cansé de bailar. ¿Quieres que te escolte a tu mesa?

—¿P-por qué? –Imelda preguntó, teniendo la decencia de parecer culpable. –¡Pero si apenas empezamos!

Él no hizo esfueezopor sonreír. Solo le regaló una mirada duea. ¡Cómo se strevía a mentirle tan mal!

—Es que no he dormido bien. –Ernesto respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero estoy seguro de que mi amigo Héctor estará contento de bailar contigo.

—Héctor. –ella murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hacer como si no lo recordara. Como si no hubiera soñado con él la noche pasada. Como si no contara con ansias los días que faltaban para los Viernes, cuando los dos amigos le ayudaban a su papá en el taller. Como si no aguardara con paciencia infinita que sus manos se rozaran, que pudieran compartir una palabra o dos.

Ernesto alzó una ceja, y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de recolectar, con la boca sabiéndole amargo y el amor propio herido, agregó con los ojos entrecerrados y una frialdad poco usual en él:—Si así quieres, claro.

—E-es una fiesta muy bonita como para permanecer sentados. – fue su simple respuesta, mientras jugueteaba con su rebozo y evitaba su mirada. 

A Ernesto sus palabras le pesaron como mil ladrillos. No habría podido ser más clara. Asintió con la cabeza, y con la mano llamó a su amigo. Héctor, de haber tenido alas, habría volado hasta ella. No pudo llegar más rápido, disculpándose con Lupita que le guiñó el ojo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Héctor no tenía ojos para nadie más que la joven de vestido blanco. Por poco y se resbaló; si Imelda lo notó, no dio ninguna señal. Parecía tan perdida como él.

Ernesto ahogó un suspiro. Él buscaría en alguien más la tierna torpeza de Héctor. Ya buscaría en alguien más la fiereza de Imelda.

 

Un año pasó en un parpadear. 

Un grupo de forasteros de sombreros amplios y piel tostada toca muy animado Las tres pelonas. La canción, que en días normales pondría a Héctor a zapatear como Dios manda, no hace más que incrementar sus nervios. Aquel miércoles no era un día común y corriente. Imelda dibujaba paisajes con el florear atrevido de su falda, bailando con sus amigas. Sobre su hombro desnudo, brillante y redondo, le dirigía miradas que a Héctor le helaban la sangre. Y sonreía. ¡Sonreía, la condenada, cuando lo veía sonrojarse y desviar la mirada! Y se entregaba al flotar de sus pies, a la ligereza de sus pasos, a la gracia de su bailar. Imelda bailaba, y Héctor no podía respirar.

Aprieta el agarre al mango de su guitarra, cuyo clavijero adornado está por un brillante listón morado. El listón que Imelda le había regalado el día que le pidió que fuera su novia. Ya no olía a su perfume, pero si Héctor cerraba los ojos, le parecía oler la dulce esencia del naranjo bajo su balcón. La frescura timidez del primer beso que le regaló. Y sentía de nuevo la suavidad de su cintura. Su cuerpo presionándose contra el de él.

—Deja de mirarla como viejo rabo verde y sácala a bailar. –Su amigo dijo, y con un golpe en su antebrazo sacó a Héctor de su ensueño. –Que son novios, y no habría nada más natural que eso.

—Que no, Ernesto. –Héctor negó con la cabeza. – Además, ahí está su papá. Me da vergüenza. –admitió, rascándose la barbilla.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. —Cómo no te da vergüenza comértela con la mirada.

Héctor, ruborizándose, negó con la cabeza efusivamente. —¡Yo no me la como con la mirada!

—Ya nada más te falta que te caiga la baba. –Ernesto contestó sin siquiera parpadear, con una seriedad poco común en él, le señaló su barbilla.

Héctor, preocupado, llevo ambas manos a su rostro para secar el rastro de baba inexistente, sólo para encontrarse con la piel completamente seca, y arrancarle otra carcajada a su amigo. Fulminándolo con los ojos, le regaló otro golpe flojo.—Ernesto, ¡no seas mentiroso!

—¡Ya, ya, no te enojes! Es incómodo estar hablándote y que tú ni me peles. –dijo, con las manos a la altura de su pecho y la irritación pintada en su rostro de facciones infantiles.

Héctor no pudo más que soltar un suspiro, derrotado. Queriéndose justificar, le preguntó:— ¿Apoco no es la joven más hermosa que jamás hayas visto?

—Mmm… no lo sé. –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. –Santa Cecilia es un pueblo pequeño.

—Baboso. –Héctor rodó los ojos.

Ernesto soltó una risotada, pegándole en el hombro. – ya, ya, Romeo. No te molestaré más. A condición de que vayas a sacarla a bailar. Llevo rato echándole el ojo a Dolores y no puedo sacarla a bailar y dejarte solo. ¿En qué clase de amigo me convertiría?

—Me alegra que todavía tengas honor. –Héctor dijo, y el sarcasmo parecía inundar cada sílaba tanto como los vestigios de un cariño de la infancia.

—Ay, Héctor, ¡pero si el honor es lo único que tengo!

—Me agrada esta nueva falsa modestia. Deberías quedártela.

—Gracias, supongo. –Ernesto contestó, no muy seguro de haberle entendido.

—Voy a casarme con Imelda.

Ernesto, que acababa de tomar un trago generoso de su jarrito con agua de horchata (para pasar el bocado de mole verde) comenzó a toser cual tísico en los primeros días de invierno.

Héctor, preocupado al verlo tan pálido, le regaló un no-tan-delicado golpe en su espalda.— ¡Hey, Ernesto! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡¿Que tú qué? –Ernesto gritó, y todos a su alrededor giraron para ver a los dos amigos. Los rostros infestados de molestia estaban lejos de ser una novedad; desde el primer día que ese dúo se conoció, había sido problema tras problema y siempre estaban ellos dos detrás. Aún así, las señoras más grandes los miraban recelosas, como esperando la más nueva travesura.

Héctor fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, rogándole a gritos que se callara. Una vez que la gente pareció volver a meterse en sus propios asuntos, Héctor repitió en voz baja:

—Que me voy a casar con Imelda.

—No la chingues, Héctor. –Ernesto entrecerró los ojos, tomando un traguito de agua. –No es momento para bromas. Pinche payaso…

—¡Que no es broma, te digo! –Héctor elevó la voz, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ay. –fue lo único que su amigo atinó a decir, apurando a limpiarse unas gotitas de agua que habían resbalado por su barbilla, y que mojaron su bigote.

—Lo llevo pensando desde hace tiempo. –Héctor admitió, bajando aún más el tono de su voz. Su amigo tuvo que inclinarse más hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Héctor se mordisqueó los labios, mirando a todos lados como quien no puede creer todavía el alcance de sus sueños. Como quien teme confesarlos en voz alta. –Yo… yo de verdad la quiero. –el peso de sus palabras finalmente cayó sobre los hombros no nada más de Héctor, también de su amigo, que comprendió que el moreno decía la verdad. Que no había verdad más cierta que el amor que entre Héctor e Imelda existía. –Muchísimo. Y no puedo imaginarme viviendo lejos de ella. Cada día que despierto y ella no está conmigo, yo… Yo ya no puedo.

Ernesto, soltando un suspiro y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, puso su mano sobre el huesudo hombro de su amigo, dándole un ligero apretón que no podía más que cargar el sincero cariño que sentía por su hermanito.

No le deseó felicidades. No podía. En su experiencia un matrimonio era un martirio. Era cortarse las alas. Era enjaularse y vivir un infierno. Era renunciar a todo y no tener nada a cambio. Pero era difícil seguir creyendo en historias de fantasmas cuando veía la completa adoración con la que su amigo se refería a Imelda. Temió entonces por él. Por que fuera a acabar como la pobre viuda de De la Cruz. Casi muerta a palos en contables ocasiones, con la belleza arrancada por una sombra que apestaba a mezcal. Con los ojos teñidos de una amargura que corría por sus venas incluso antes de que ella lo reconociera.

Jugueteando con sus manos, sus ojos la encuentran. Está mirándolos. Mirando a Héctor. Y es tanto el amor en sus ojos que a Ernesto le cuesta pensar en ella como en José Ángel De la Cruz; su delgada figura en poco o en nada se parece al militar que murió en batalla y que regresó a casa con una carabina sin balas y una botella a medio beber; diez bastardos regados por todo México, y cada uno era mejor que el hijo inútil que había engendrado en el matrimonio.

Tosiendo, se obligó a continuar. —¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

—Yo… no lo sé. –Héctor apretó los labios, dejando caer los hombros. Sus sueños se habían limitado a aceptar una realidad absoluta. La quería de esposa. La logística poco importaba; a través de ella eran solo problemas, problemas y más problemas. Pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Era algo patético. Cantarle canciones a la inalcanzable luna. Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado se habría reído. Le habría dicho que estaba loco. Que desde que su relación comenzó el pueblo no había hecho más que susurrar y rezar por Imelda; porque recuperara la cordura que ellos creían que había perdido. ¡Cuál cordura importaba, cuando se amaban con el alma! ¡Cuando ella no fue nunca más feliz que cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos! Mas nadie entendía ni pretendía entender. Ellos nada más veían a un músico sin aparente futuro; ningún lugar en dónde caerse muerto y una familia que lo reconocía como un niño maldito. Habían aprendiddo a quererlo, pero no ignoraban el peso de su destino.

Imelda veía más. Imelda lo veía a él.

Héctor esperaba que el cariño fuera suficiente. Con egoísmo, rogaba porque ella le dijera que sí. Que renunciara al prospecto de una vida mejor al lado de una sombra sin rostro, de gran billetera. Que le dijera que no a tantos pretendientes fueran a tocar a su puerta, y que lo eligiera a él. Que aceptara que él había grabado en su alma su nombre tal como ella había hecho con él.

—Tendremos que ir a pedirle permiso a tu suegrito primero. –Ernesto alcanzó a murmurar, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, con una media sonrisa. Héctor no recuerda si lo que vio en su rostro fue lástima –lástima, por creerlo tan iluso– o miedo.

—¿”Tendremos”? –Héctor elevó una ceja, girándose para mirarlo.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré solo? ¡Ja, claro que no! ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si me pierdo de cómo te meas en frente de don Jaime por segunda ocasión? –Ernesto preguntó, y su sonrisa acabó ensanchándose tanto que parecía que todavía veía la escena mencionada. Para ser francos, sólo bastaba cerrar los ojos y volvía a recordar los tartamudeos de Héctor y su rápida caminata a casa para cambiarse, rogando a los cielos que Imelda no lo hubiera notado. Perdido en el recuerdo, volvió a soltar una risotada, ganándose un bufido de su mejor amigo, que lo empujó.

— ¡No chingues, Ernesto, dijiste que ya no lo mencionarías! –Héctor protestó, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. ¡Cómo había rezado que su amigo por fin lo olvidara para poder dejarlo en el pasado!

Las carcajadas de Ernesto pronto fueron silenciadas por la voz de Imelda, que puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—¿Me perdí del chiste?


	2. Chapter 2

—No puedo hacerlo. –Héctor consiguió decir, cubriéndose la boca con una mano temblorosa. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo esa extraña fiebre que le duró un mes y lo dejó en cama durante todo ese tiempo se veía así de enfermo.

Ernesto ahogó las ganas de rodar los ojos, y se obligó a sí mismo a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. A intentar empujarlo con una paciencia que no poseía, y que era delatada en la irritabilidad de su voz. —No juegues, Héctor. ¡Claro que puedes!

— ¡Que no, pendejo! No puedo. –Héctor dijo, mordisqueándose los labios al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Y era tal la debilidad de sus gestos, la ausencia de cualquier convicción que creía poseer, que Ernesto no puede más que soltar el más fastidioso bufido.

—Con una… –alcanzó a gruñir entre dientes.

—Mejor vámonos. –Héctor lo interrumpió, y no fue más que sílabas apresuradas y manos temblorosas. Una sonrisa que parecía grabada en piedra sobre su rostro, que le quedaba falsa y que apenas y era suficiente para contener los pensamientos que nublaban su mente. – Puede ser otro día.

— ¡Eso mismo dijiste ayer!

— ¡Y sigue sin ser un buen día! –Héctor se encogió de hombros, intentando esquivar la imponente figura de su mejor amigo.

—Mira, Héctor, no nos vamos a ir de aquí. –Ernesto respondió.

—No es momento para que te pongas de pinche terco, Er—

—¡Pues es que ya me tienes hasta la madre!

—¡Pues vamos a pelearnos a otro lado! –Héctor hizo ademán de retirarse, pero la fuerte mano de Ernesto lo mantuvo en su lugar. De pronto parecían niños de nuevo; Héctor, mucho, mucho más pequeño que Ernesto, y tan delgado como un palito. Y Ernesto, rechoncho, tratando de convencerlo para hacerle otra travesura al padre Manolo.

Ahora Héctor era más alto, pero su voluntad seguía flaqueando.

—No, tú de aquí no te vas. Estoy hasta la madre de escucharte hablando de lo mucho que la quieres y cómo mueres por casarte con ella. ¿Tanto la quieres? ¡Ponte los pantalones y ve por ella!

—Chingas a toda tu…

—¡Hey! –Ernesto lo interrumpió, acusándolo con el dedo índice y un zape bien dado. –No seas cruel con la mujer que te dio de comer, baboso.

—Hijo de… —Héctor masculló, y por más que tratara de recordarse que Ernesto era su amigo, en aquel instante nada se le antojaba más que regresarle el golpe.

—Con una jodida, ¡ya cállate y se valiente!

—Soy valiente. Pero nada, nada me preparó para…

La frase murió en su garganta. Laura de Rivera se postraba calma y compuesta al lado de la puerta de madera abierta. Recién la habían engrasado, y el escandaloso rumor no había ya anunciado su pasmosa presencia.

Héctor tragó saliva, y su manzana de Adán subió y bajó en un espectáculo que se mostraba patético hasta cierto punto, y que habría conseguido pinchar el lado más maternal de Laura si ella no tuviera los nervios de punta, más o menos adivinando ya a dónde se dirigía aquella visita.

Ernesto, como quien no quiere la cosa, se irguió con una confianza característica, y aclarándose la garganta, se metió en el papel que aquel día le tocaba representar.

— ¡Hola, doña Laura! –la saludó, discretamente dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su amigo, que miraba a su futura suegra como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Héctor, con la boca abierta y una mirada anonada, carraspeó en protesta por el golpe que (inocente o no) le había arrancado el aire. —Chingadamad… ¡Hola, doña Laura! –se esforzó por decir, quitándose el viejo sombrero de paja de la cabeza. Con algo en sus manos sería más fácil distraerse. Mantenerse en la tierra. Tratar de pensar con claridad. Aclarándose la garganta, continuó haciendo lo único que podía atinar. Adularla. –¡Qué guapa se ve hoy!

El viejo truco nunca fallaba. Los había salvado en más de una ocasión de recibir unos buenos coscorrones y de seguir siendo invitados a los rosarios de doña Mague, que siempre ofrecía los más ricos tamales y las bolsitas más llenas de dulces.

El truco parece suavizarla. Laura se lleva un mechón canoso detrás de su oreja, y se alisa el delantal con bordes de encaje que ella misma había tejido y les ofrece una cálida sonrisa.

—Héctor, Ernesto. Por tercera vez esta semana. ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Jeje, sí. –Héctor dijo, apretando las manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. – Este… queríamos saber si… –titubeó. Tragó saliva. Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apoyado en sus talones, y buscó en las líneas de la palma de sus manos el guión que debía seguir. La respuesta a su pregunta sorda. Una salida, al menos.

— ¿Si está Imelda? –Laura intentó adivinar, elevando una de sus bien cuidadas cejas.

— ¡No! –Héctor respondió rápido, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Laura, comenzando a dudar, se cruzó de brazos lentamente. En su mirada ya no estaba la cordialidad, pero sí había lugar para la desconfianza.

— ¡Sí! – Ernesto dijo entonces, intentando desesperadamente recuperar los avances que su amigo acababa de tirar por la borda.

—Digo… sí. –Héctor murmuró, asintiendo con cuidado. – Pero… pero no venimos a eso.

— ¿Ah, no? –Laura descruzó lentamente los brazos, dejando que sus manos cayeran a cada lado de su cadera.

—N-no.

— ¿A qué vienen, entonces?

— ¿Está su esposo? –Ernesto preguntó.

—Claro. Pasen. ¿Quieren que le hable a Imelda?

— ¡Sí! –Héctor casi gritó. ¡Imelda lo salvaría! ¡Imelda le daría las fuerzas para continuar! Sintiéndose más valiente, se aclaró la garganta una vez que sintió la mirada de ambos sobre él. Mientras que Ernesto parecía gritarle con los ojos que se callara, que lo dejara arreglar las cosas, Laura parecía preguntarle qué demonios quería, cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Aclarándose la garganta, dio un paso hacia atrás. Ernesto lo empujó.

—Creo que esto es algo que será mejor hablar nada más con su esposo, doña Laura. –dijo.

— ¿Sólo con mi esposo?

—Y con usted, si es posible. –Héctor consiguió decir.

— ¿Y de qué, si se puede saber?

—Ahorita que llegue su esposo le digo, doña Laura. –Héctor murmuró.

Laura asintió. Sin excusarse, les dio la espalda y entró a la casa sin esperar a que ellos fueran tras ella. Ya habían pasado al nivel de confianza donde rara vez se requiere una invitación.

Laura subió a pasos cansados hasta el cuarto que compartía con su esposo. Jaime Rivera roncaba sonoramente, sin ninguna preocupación que lo molestara. Soñaba con campos verdes, con un mundo sin guerra. Con un amigo que había perdido mucho antes de verlo morir. Estaba tan tranquilo, que ella pensó por un segundo en decirles que vinieran otro día.

Pero era ya la cuarta vez en esa semana que se encontraba a los dos amigos discutiendo afuera de su puerta. Y era la primera que se atrevían a tocar la puerta.

Ahogando un suspiro cansado, se recargó en el espacio libre de la cama.

—Jaime. –lo llamó, tocándole el hombro.

— ¿Mmm?

—Jaime, despierta. –repitió, sacudiéndolo solo lo necesario.

—Mujer, que es la hora de mi siesta. –Jaime se quejó, girándose para darle la espalda y entregarse una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo. Mas la voluntad de Laura era de acero, y con más insistencia, lo sacudió. – Déjame dormir tantito más.

—Jaime, está Héctor aquí otra vez. –le dijo.

— ¿Y a mí qué? Yo no soy su novio. –fue su respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jaime. –ella pronunció, y en cada sílaba estuvo la advertencia infalible de un destino conocido, y Jaime no pudo más que acomodarse sobre su espalda y bostezar, rendido.

—Ay, Laurita… –Jaime soltó un suspiro, tallándose los ojos. –¿pa’ qué me va a querer ese muchacho?

—Creo que quiere hablar contigo sobre Imelda. –eso pareció funcionar, porque Jaime se levantó de golpe, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ay. –murmuró, y en esa sílaba hubo un sinfín de emociones que no se atrevía a nombrar.

—Sí. Ay. –Laura asintió, devolviéndole la mirada.

Hubo una pausa. Jaime miró al vacío, todavía debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad, pero mucho más alerta que cuando ella entró en la habitación. Con trabajo, dijo:—Hasta que se decidió el chamaco.

— ¡Jaime!

—¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es menor que Imelda. –Laura dijo, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Jaime.

—Laura, nuestra hija decidirá. Yo solamente le daré permiso. –Jaime contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Imelda dirá que sí. –Laura dijo en un suspiro.

—Entonces tendremos boda. –sonrió Jaime, alargando la mano para acariciar su rostro. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te agrada Héctor?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero… no lo sé.

— ¿Te da un mal presentimiento? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—No.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¡Es demasiado pronto!

—Ay, Laurita, al contrario. El muchacho ha sido un santo, para bien suyo. Que yo de haber estado en su lugar no me habría aguantado tanto tiempo…

— ¡Jaime! –ella lo regañó, dándole un pequeño golpecito sobre su pecho. Jaime soltó una risilla cansada, cerrando los ojos.

—Ya deja tus celos, mujer. Que tu hija siempre será tu hija. Casada o no. –le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. – Ya de tanto que reniegas hasta te pareces a tu mamá.

—¡Mi mamá es una santa!  
Jaime soltó una carcajada, y Laura refunfuñó, pegándole suavemente en el hombro. Para contentarla, le tomó ambas manos y las bañó de besos. Su bigote bien tupido le hizo cosquillas, pero se entregó gustosa a las caricias. Su esposo siempre sabía enfrentarse valiente ante los problemas, y su naturaleza más calma conseguía brindarle la perspectiva que muchas veces le faltaba.

Eran un matrimonio bello, que con trabajo había conseguido forjar una familia hermosa. Compañeros de vida. Familia y amantes. Laura solamente quería algo así para los tres de sus hijos.

—Vamos, entonces. Yo le leeré la cartilla al condenado.

—Levántate con cuidado. –le dijo, ofreciéndose como soporte. Su esposo se apoyó con cuidado, tomando sus manos, y al fin consiguió incorporarse.

—Pásame mi bastón, por favor.

—Aquí está. Apóyate en mí. –Laura dijo. – Ay, Jaime. Lo único que quiero para Imelda es una vida muy feliz. ¡A mí qué me importa con quién se case! Héctor es…

—Es el único capaz de plantársele a tu terquísima hija.

— ¿Ahora es mía nada más, eh? –Laura elevó una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te enojes, Laurita. Estoy bromeando nada más.

—Pues qué bien que le compones, viejito, que si no te suelto y te vas de hocico.

Jaime sonrió, y haciéndose el chistosito, hizo como que se iba a caer nada más para sacarle un susto. Ella lo agarró con fuerzas, con tanto cariño que su estómago se revolvió. Y entonces entendió sus preocupaciones. Algo así era lo que ambos querían para su hija mayor. Alguien que la amara como ella merecía ser amada, y que ella pudiera amar a su vez.

Si ese era Héctor, Jaime no opondría objeción alguna.

Con cuidado bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y al salón en un silencio casi sepulcral. Si entendían o agravaban la situación, no lo sabían. Sólo sabían que había un aire solmene sofocándolos, y había que acabar con toda formalidad cuanto antes. Saber ya si Imelda estaba de acuerdo o no.

—Buenas tardes, don Jaime. –Ernesto saludó, levantándose de su asiento.

—Hola, señor. –Héctor dijo, y a Jaime no se le escapó la ausencia de su típica sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos. ¿Quieren un cigarro?

—Sí.

—No, gracias.

—Agárralo tú mismo, Ernesto.

—Gracias, señor.

—Laura, ¿nos traes pulque?

—Sí. –Laura asintió, y escapó de la escena antes de que su presencia fuera requerida.

—No traen sus guitarras. –Jaime notó, señalando los lugares vacíos a sus pies. – ¿Es que me privarán de Juanita hoy?

—Me temo que sí, don Jaime.

—Mi esposa me dijo que querían hablar conmigo.

—Sí.

— ¿Y de qué se trataría? ¡Gracias, Laurita!

—Bueno, es Héctor quien quiere hablar.

— ¿Y bien? –Jaime preguntó, sentándose en su sillón preferido.

—Señor…

—¿Sí, Héctor?

—Don Jaime. Con todo mi respeto… Usted sabe que yo a su hija la quiero bastante. –Héctor murmuró, y nada encontró más interesante que sus botas empolvadas. Incapaz de mirar a los ojos al señor que le habría abierto las puertas a su casa, al padre de la mujer que le arrancaba el sueño, se enfocó en contar hasta diez. En aguantar la respiración. En escoger con cuidado las palabras para un discurso que debía haber preparado con anticipación.

—Eso he escuchado. –respondió con simpleza, tomando un trago.

—Bueno, don Jaime, yo quería pedirle de todo corazón y con toda sinceridad el permiso para… –el aire se le fue. Ya no pdía más. Las manos le sudaban. La garganta se le cerraba. Héctor necesitaba salir corriendo, y ya.

— ¿Para…?

Héctor, maldiciendo para sus adentros, apretó los párpados con fuerzas. Por unos segundos no vio más que galaxias y estrellas que se presentaban como molestos puntitos en lo que él llamaba la parte posterior de sus ojos. Trató de buscar ahí la respuesta; la fuerza para animarse a continuar.

Encontró a Imelda. Su cabello largo desparramado sobre el césped a medio morir que crecía junto al lago. En sus suspiros de ensueño que él conseguía arrancarle entre besos, cuando no había nada más que esa buganvilia para hacerles sombra y el rumor del agua. Escuchó su risa. Vio sus ojos; siempre curiosos, siempre sinceros, siempre a un paso adelante. Encontró sus sueños, susurrados con partes iguales de añoranza e inseguridad. Castillos que ella quería ver construidos en la arena, y que él viviría para verlos junto a ella. Que él daría la vida y tantito más por verla coronándose victoriosa.

No hubo ya más dudas. Héctor estaba decidido.

—Para casarme con ella.

— ¿Casarte? –Jaime preguntó.

—Sí. –Héctor dijo, y ya no encontraron más los vestigios del nerviosismo que lo ahogaba.

Jaime, con una sonrisa complacida, asintió levemente. Tan rápido y tan discreto que apenas y fue notado por los dos amigos. —Mijo, no es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle permiso. –le explicó sobre el borde de su jarrito, apurando otro trago. –Yo puedo dártelo, pero es ella quien va a escoger con quién se casa. Parece que no la conocieras. –bromeó, soltando una pequeña risilla.

—Lo entiendo. Yo sólo… –Héctor se detuvo, relamiéndose los labios. – Yo sólo quería hacer las cosas como dios manda. –Jaime asintió, tomando otro trago. A Héctor le parecía que el tic tac del reloj no era suficiente rápido. Que el mundo había dejado de girar y su vida había parado. Necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ya. Jugueteando con sus manos, se empujó a sí mismo a continuar. –Don Jaime, Imelda es la vida entera para mí. Su bendición significaría todo para mí.

Don Jaime se relamió los labios. Después, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ernesto, le preguntó: — ¿Ernesto, por qué no vas con Laura un momento?

— ¿No quiere testigos? –preguntó el moreno, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Me gustaría hablar con Héctor a solas. –Jaime explicó.

—Así sea, entonces. Con su permiso.

—Pase usted.

Jaime esperó a que Ernesto hubiera salido para soltar un suspiro. Con la mano izquierda se talló las sienes, y Héctor tragó fuerte. Esperó lo peor.

— ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi hija? De la música no se come.

—Estoy trabajando en la carpintería, don Jaime. –Héctor explicó, gesticulando con las manos. – Don Juan aceptó que le ayudara en el mercado de los sábados también.

— ¿Y tu música?

—Será un ingreso más.

—¿Y tu casa?

—El hermano del padre Manolo está vendiendo un terreno allá por la loma. No es grande, pero funcionará bien. Estuve hablando con él y me dice que podrá aguantarme hasta que termine de juntar el dinero.

Héctor pensó que con esto lo aplacaría. Que el rostro se le relajaría y que vería entonces la aceptación en sus facciones. En su lugar, el rostro de don Jaime se ensombreció en una preocupación que Héctor apenas y reconocía, y que le hizo temer lo peor.

— ¿Y serás feliz? –preguntó el señor entonces, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca que parecía decir a gritos lo mucho que le dolía hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Disculpe? –Héctor parpadeó, apenas y creyendo haber escuchado bien.

—Trabajando tanto… ¿serás feliz, Héctor? –repitió Jaime, y su voz sonó entonces más dulce. Héctor comprendió pues que su preocupación no estaba en él como persona (en si era o no digno), sino en si alcanzarían la felicidad.

—Pues claro que sí. –explicó él, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Muchacho, te conozco desde que eras un niño. –Jaime le dijo, y sonaba a regaño tanto como a plática fraternal. –No sabes estar quieto.

—Señor, a su hija yo la adoro.

—Y no lo niego. Pero los sueños frustrados cortan, Héctor. Hoy la amas, pero mañana podrías verla como la culpable de tu infelicidad.

—Yo jamás pensaría eso.

—Pienso también en ti, mijo. ¿Estás listo para comprometerte así? –le preguntó, y a Héctor no se le escapó la melancolía que cargaban sus palabras.

—Se lo juro con el alma que sí, señor. –insistió, con una mano sobre el corazón.

Jaime suspiró entonces. Ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, y asintió. —Entonces no se diga más. –le dijo, regalándole una inclinación de su cabeza. –Pero aún tienes que preguntarle a ella. Y de ella depende si se casan o no.

—Entiendo. –Héctor asintió, poniéndose de nuevo su sombrero.

— ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? –Jaime le preguntó, observando todos sus movimientos.

—No podemos, señor. Tocamos en la cantina hoy.

—A lo mejor me doy una vuelta.

—Entonces nos vemos, señor. –Se despidió con un apretón de manos demasiado formal, que fue recibido con familiaridad.

—Cuídate mucho, Héctor. –fue lo que Jaime le dijo, regalándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas están cambiando. Imelda dijo que sí. Héctor no cabe en sí mismo. Y Ernesto todavía no sabe si será para bien o para mal.  
> (O: Héctor e Imelda fueron descubiertos, pero quizá haya todavía una manera de conservar la dignidad. Incluso si eso significa culpar a tu mejor amigo.)

—Levántate, ya está la comida. –Ernesto anunció, asomándose al cuartito que usaban como habitación, y donde dos catres iguales se encontraban uno frente al otro, cada uno pegado a la pared contraria. Héctor roncaba desde el suyo, tapado hasta la barbilla con un grueso cobertor.

Panchito, el más pequeño de sus chihuahuas, dormía tranquilo junto a él, roncándole en el oído. Al escuchar la voz de su amo pareció más enfadado que contento, aferrándose al sueño con uñas y dientes.

—Déjame dormir tantito más. –contestó Héctor en un gruñido, apretando los párpados.

Fijándose en las sombras bajo sus ojos, Ernesto soltó un suspiro. —Oye, ya no puedes seguir así. Mira cómo estás y no llevas ni un mes.

—Necesito juntar dinero para el anillo. –contestó Héctor, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

— ¿Y cómo se lo darás si te mueres de cansancio? —Ernesto preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar el sarcasmo de su tono.

—No me muero de cansancio nada más porque no quiero comer. —contestó, y pese a que Ernesto no veía sus ojos, ya se imaginaba cómo los rodaba en fastidio.

— ¡Yo no me estuve quemando la cabeza para que no comas lo que hice!

—Ay, ahora resulta que eres tooodo un cocinero.

—Pues por eso mismo debes valorar mi esfuerzo. –dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Al final el chihuahua se despertó, y molesto, no tuvo más que bajarse de la cama a buscar una buena bota que morder. Nada más para ver si así se les quitaba lo fastidioso a todos.

—Tu esfuerzo siempre huele a quemado y sabe a calcetín. –Héctor apuntó, tallándose los párpados.

—Malagradecido. –Ernesto negó con la cabeza. – Además… ya sabes lo que dicen. Los hombres en la cocina huelen a caca de gallina.

—Ni madres. Esa es la excusa que dicen los huevones como tú para no hacer nada.

—¿Vas a comer o no?

Asintiendo levemente, Héctor se incorporó. Sus músculos parecieron protestar, y sentía el peso de sus huesos fatigados como si se trataran de ladrillos. —¿Te acuerdas del anillo que vimos en Puebla?

—Ya te volviste loco.

— ¡Es el que quiero para ella!

—No pues te morirás queriendo.

—No me falta tanto. –dijo, rascándose la nuca. –Quizás y hasta puedo regatear un poquito…

—No lo sé. –Ernesto sugirió, mordisqueándose la piel del interior de su mejilla. – ¿Tú crees que le guste? Imelda me parece más bien alguien práctica antes que vanidosa.

—No es vanidad querer algo bonito. ¡Tú siempre lo dices! Ahora resulta que te molesta que gaste mi dinero… —rodó los ojos. – Se le verá bien. El morado es su color favorito.

No era que le molestara que gastara su dinero. Era que, desde que se comprometió, parecía importarle más esa estúpida boda que el sueño que antes decía albergar. Que prefería trabajar y trabajar para consentir a Imelda antes que dedicarse a lo que, se suponía, Héctor amaba.

Si le preguntaban a Ernesto, entre dientes habría dicho que Imelda era una interesada.

Mas había un papel que representar. Una imagen que cuidar. Aclarándose la garganta, soltó un suspiro que parecía cargado de la irritación que nace del cariño sincero, y no de las ganas de zarandearlo hasta que recapacitara. —¿Estás consiente de que ella aceptaría todo de ti, incluso si fuera una vil piedra de río? –le preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. –Por alguna extraña razón que yo no puedo comprender, está loca por ti.

—Eso no quiere decir que yo me aproveche.

—No. No “vilmente”, al menos. –Ernesto apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero… se tantito inteligente, Héctor. Piensa en ti también.

—Sólo será por un tiempo. Cuando estemos casados las cosas van a cambiar.

Y lo harían, Ernesto estaba seguro. Cambiarían. Quién sabe si para bien o para mal.

 

Le pidió que fuera su esposa una tarde fresca de abril, junto al río, bajo la sombra de su buganvilia. Imelda creyó que bromeaba, y soltó una risilla que acabaría muriendo en su garganta tan pronto lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella. ‘Sangre de mi alma’, la llamó con vehemencia, ‘regálame la dicha con la que tanto he soñado’. La risa murió en su garganta y sus piernas le fallaron. Héctor, con una valentía que podría haber caído en tenacidad, miró a sus ojos. Con el alma en la mano Imelda se arrodilló frente a él, rendida.

Viendo hacia atrás, Imelda no sabe qué fue lo que respondió. Cegada por la sorpresa y un sentimiento que crecía alimentándose de sí, Imelda le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y el anillo salió volando. Y pasaron horas buscándolo bajo la creciente oscuridad. Y sus cabezas se chocaron, y se robaron besos hasta que tenían los labios hinchados… hasta que se olvidaron qué hacían. Encontrándose en la nada y en el todo, perdiéndose por el simple placer de buscarse. Imelda jamás se sintió tan libre, tan ella misma, que cuando estaba entre sus brazos bajo el prospecto de una eternidad compartida. De hacer público lo que en su corazón ya sabía: ella era suya, y él era de ella. Posesión que rayaba en adoración y necesidad que nacía del cariño más sincero, Imelda no dudó.

Era el proceder más natural y sensato del mundo.

Su amor había rogado, y ella carcajeaba el sí más sincero jamás pronunciado.

Héctor no recuerda qué fue lo que hizo después. Parpadeó varias veces, y le pareció escuchar el sonido de su sangre al correr por su cuerpo. De su corazón latiendo cual tambor. Recuerda haber sentido sus labios cálidos recorriendo caminos y construyendo puentes de sus labios a su cuello. De su cuello a su clavícula. Recuerda haber sentido sus manos, ásperas como las de él, juguetear con insistencia con sus tirantes. Repasar las líneas de sus omóplatos. Delinear con sus uñas los músculos que temblaban bajo ella.

Diosa poderosa, se coronó como reina. Sentada sobre su regazo, robando el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a su enemiga de amores, Imelda hizo lejos a su guitarra, y a cambio le regaló las delicias con las que los hombres pasan la vida solo soñando. Le apretó su cintura, delineándosela con las manos temblorosas. Sintió la suavidad de sus caderas, y se imaginó la redondez de sus muslos al aplastar su regazo, amoldándose a su cuerpo como si ese fuera su único deseo.

Héctor la besó. La besó hasta que se le fue el aire. Hasta que no pudo más que susurrar su nombre. Y fue canción y plegaria al mismo tiempo. Súplica y regaño. El deseo que apenas podía contener. La besó hasta que sus manos temblaron, y se aferró a su falda, pero ni la textura de la tela ni el rumor del agua pudo contra lo que por ella sentía. E Imelda sonrió. Le acarició el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Susurró su nombre contra su oído, y sus labios encontraron su deleite en dejar besos húmedos sobre la piel sensible bajo a su lóbulo.

Conoció el hambre, nada más para quedarse con las ganas.

¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?, moría por preguntar. Mas la respuesta estaba en sus ojos. En la promesa que sus labios guardaban, que crecía en su vientre.

Tuvieron que despedirse, separándose de mala gana.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –le preguntó Héctor, dejando un beso sobre sus manos.

Imelda, con una sonrisa soñolienta, alisó con cuidado las arrugas de su falda. – El viernes, como siempre. Y el domingo también.

—Falta mucho para el viernes. –fue su lamento, atrayéndola a él en un último abrazo.

—O mañana, si vas al mercado después de mediodía.

—Ahí estaré sin falta, señorita Imelda. Esposa mía.

La sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro brilló. Imelda, muy contenta con el nuevo título del que ya se sentía poseedora, se paró de puntitas para dejar un último beso sobre sus labios, y uno más en el puente de su nariz.

—No llegues tarde. –le pidió, separándose al fin. Héctor colocó una buganvilia detrás de su oreja, metiéndola entre las hebras de su trenza.

Era la clase de prenda que Imelda lucía con más orgullo, por más humilde que fuera.

No hubo criatura más bella que la novia nueva, que caminaba a casa envuelta en un reboso que apestaba a pasto y a campo, con el vestido arrugado y el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho. No hubo criatura más bella que la sencilla Imelda, con los vestigios de la pasión calma que conocía solo junto al río, dando su caminata orgullosa por la plaza. No hubo tampoco criatura más feliz, que aquella joven que usaba con dignidad el anillo de un pobre músico, jubilosa de algún día poder llamarse suya.

El mariachi soltó su mejor grito, y le contó a la luna sobre su futura esposa.

 

Héctor no pudo quedarse callado. Apenas le dieron el sí y ya habría querido gritárselo al mundo entero. No fue sino hasta pasada la misa de siete que Héctor pudo hacerlo. Corrió primero con aquel a quien consideraba un padre, y se olvidó de los dramas y las escenas sentimentales. Las palabras se le habían acabado desde que con la más simple de todas su vida se veía salvada.

—Padre Manolo, voy a casarme. –le dijo, con el sombrero en la mano y la más grande sonrisa en los labios.

El padre, de grande estómago y escaso cabello blanco adornando su cabeza, se giró para verlo mejor, ajustándose los anteojos. —¿Casarte, tú? ¿Quién es la pobrecita? –preguntó entonces, resistiendo la urgencia de atraerlo en el más grande de los abrazos.

— ¡Oiga! –Héctor protestó, pero todo enojo murió tan pronto recordó su destino. – Mi Imeldita dijo que sí, y está muy contenta.

—El amor amensa y amansa, no me quedan dudas. –le dijo, y su voz tembló con el cariño que rasgaba en lo patético, que muchas veces acaba por convertirse en amante de las lágrimas, de aquellos que ya han vivido más de lo que esperaban. –¡muchas felicidades, Héctor! –atrayéndolo hacia sí, envolvió al muchacho entre sus brazos. Héctor, que era mucho más alto que él, hizo el intento de agacharse. Escuchó su risa, y sintió su propio pecho vibrar. – ¡Ay, Héctor! ¡Ya era hora de que te bajaras de las nubes! –le dijo, regalándole unas palmadas en la espalda. –¡Más te vale que la trates bien!

— ¡Pues claro que sí, padre! ¿Por quién me toma?

—Yo sé que no lo harías por malo, mijo, pero a veces uno se apendeja y… –se detuvo, continuando la conversación con sus manos, que contaban más que lo que sus labios podían.

—Le juro que no, padre. ¡Por mi madrecita que está en el cielo! –contestó, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón. Y su expresión solemne no duró ni dos segundos, dándole paso a otra sonrisa soñadora. – ¡Ay, todavía no me la creo!

—Pues créetela pronto, mijo, que yo ya me la veía venir desde hace tiempo. A quienes obran con bondad dios les otorga el regalo de la felicidad, hijo. –le dijo, acunándole el rostro en sus manos rechonchas. – Y yo sé que Imelda es una buena muchacha. Me da rete harto gusto, de veras.

—¡Y usted oficiará!

— ¡Achis achis! ¡Yo pensaba que eso ya no era necesario ni decirlo!

Héctor, sonriéndole, asintió.

— ¿Pero cuándo será?

—Cuanto antes. No tenemos una fecha todavía. Todavía no termino de juntar dinero… pero en cuanto lo haga, será.

— ¡Ay, parece que fue ayer cuando me robabas la limosna!

—Padre, ¡pero qué cosas dice! “Ayer”, pff. ¿De dónde cree que saqué pa’ comprar el anillo?

—¡Condenado hijo de la…! –el padre alzó la mano, listo para jalarle la patilla, Cuando Héctor dio un paso grande hacia atrás, cubriéndose con una imagen de la Virgen del Carmen.

— ¡Diosito lo está escuchando! ¡Era una broma nada más!

—Más te vale, huerco mugroso.

Héctor, aguantándose la risa, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —¿No estaba contento por mí?

— ¡Sí, y bastante! –le contestó, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. – Te deseo lo mejor, Héctor.

—Muchas gracias, padre. –Héctor sonrió casi con timidez, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Yo sé que serás un buen esposo. Y un buen padre, también.

Ante la mención de esto último, Héctor alzó la barbilla, con los ojos bañados en ilusión. Ya podía ver a un bebé en sus brazos, escucharse a sí mismo cantar mientras Imelda se sentaba sobre su regazo con el niño en brazos. —¡¿Se imagina?! Una niña con la carita de Imelda… ¡Ay!

El padre soltó una risilla, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Ya deja de soñar, mijo, y hazme un mandadito.

—¿Es que usted no tiene pies? –Héctor bromeó, a suficiente distancia como para salvarse de otro jalón de orejas.

—No seas rezongón, Orejitas. Llévale este encargo a la casa del sacristán.

—¿Por qué no manda a Ernesto?

El padre, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos, bajó la voz. —¿Es que no supiste, mijo? Que cada que lo enviaba de mandadero el condenado se cobraba a la china. –dijo en un murmullo, amortiguando su voz tras el dorso de su mano.

—¡Pero qué cosas dice, padre…! –Héctor exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Ay, mijo. Que Dios me perdone si estoy juzgando. –se lamentó, negando con la cabeza. – ¿Quién soy yo para aventar la primera piedra? Pero un pajarito me dijo que…

—No sea chismoso, padre. –lo regañó, aguantándose una sonrisa.

Bufando, el padre se cruzó de brazos.—Bueno, ¿quieres que te cuente o no?

—Pues sí, padre. Échele.

—Pues que los encontraron a los dos.

— ¡¡¿A ERNESTO Y AL SACRISTÁN?!! –Héctor casi cayó del espanto, agarrándose sin fuerzas de la columna del templo. Su voz hizo eco por toda la iglesia, y el sacerdote no pudo más que darle un zape.

— ¡Chingado, mijo, que no! ¡A Ernesto y a la más chica!

— ¿Carmen?

—¡Esa mera! –el padre asintió varias veces.

—¿En dónde los encontraron?

—Por el río, mijo. Que los vieron muy juntitos…

Tan pronto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Héctor peleó con la necesidad de seguir respirando. Tosió, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Obligándose a continuar, y tratando de aparentar tanta casualidad como podía, preguntó: —¿Por el río, dice? ¿Y está seguro de que eran ellos?

Manolo lo miró con impaciencia.— ¡¿Cómo no iban a estarlo?! Vieron una guitarra. –le dijo en voz baja, creyéndose poseedor de la más absoluta prueba. –Y ese condenado siempre anda de presumido con ella. Se cree el muy galán, el cabezón.

Héctor, desesperado por conservar el honor de su amigo y mantener el propio intacto, se balanceó sobre el talón de sus pies, tragando saliva.—P-pues… es que es raro. Je. –consiguió decir, jugueteando con su cabello. –No me lo había contado… ¡A lo mejor fue algún borracho de la cantina!

—¡Claro que no, mijo! Yo sé bien lo que escuché. Así que dile que más le vale que se ponga los pantalones y siga tu ejemplo. Que de sueños no vive el hombre.

—Sí, padre. Yo le digo. –Héctor asintió, ya encaminándose a la salida.

—Y Héctor… ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

Pero para entonces el moreno ya había huido. ¡De menso se quedaba, arriesgándose a solito delatarse! Caminó a paso rápido, cual alma en pena, directito a la casa del sacristán.

Era casi cómico, considerando que a Carmen parecía agradarle más la compañía femenina. Eran puros rumores, que sus amistades cercanas sólo avivaban. “Carmen y de la Cruz… ¡pff! ¡que Dios nos ampare!”, pensó, apurando el paso.

—Qué rápido crecieron. –murmuró Manolo para sí, mirando a lo lejos a la figura alta y torpe que correteaba esquivando feligreses. – ¡Y lo que les falta!

La figura imponente de la cruz se dibujaba por la luz que entraba por los vitrales. Manolo, perdiendo la mirada en ella, rogó: — Dales mucho tiempo juntos, por favor. Y bendícelos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De heridas que emanan veneno, presagios y nuevas familias.

Tan pronto Héctor le contó al padre Manolo, la noticia se extendió por toda Santa Cecilia.

 Fue por eso que al día siguiente a Imelda se le prohibió ir al mercado sola, y doña Laura se apuntó como chaperona para estar presente si le hacían alguna pregunta que la joven no supiera contestar.

 Estaban rebuscando entre las manzanas por aquellas que estuvieran más maduras, cuando la rasposa voz tabaquera de Gabriela Jiménez captó su atención.

 —¡Laura! –la llamó, acercándose a ellas con el paso rápido que sus ochenta años le permitían.

 —Hola, doña Gabriela. –saludaron a unísono las dos.

—Escuché que tu niña se comprometió. 

—Así es, doña Gabriela. –asintió Laura, con los ojos invitando a Imelda a que se uniera a la conversación, aunque era más que aparente que Gabriela no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de tomarla en cuenta.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa. Como si no supiera ya todos los pormenores de manos de Martha, la vecina de los Rivera.

 

Imelda y Laura compartieron una mirada rápida. Esperándose lo peor, Imelda elevó la barbilla adoptando el porte altanero de una reina. Si Gabriela creía que iba a sentirse avergonzada, estaba muy equivocada.

— ¿No le contaron? –preguntó Laura, haciéndose la inocente. – Pues con su nieto. Héctor.

Como era de esperarse, el semblante de Gabriela se ensombreció. Soltando un suspiro lastimero, asintió de mala gana. — _Justo eso me temía, Laura…_ ¿me permites darte un consejo? –antes de que Imelda pudiera decir que no, que no les interesaba ni le permitían que se metiera en sus vidas,  Gabriela continuó con aire serio: —Ese niño es un bastardo, Laura. ¿Qué tiene? Ni nombre, ni techo, ni familia. _¡Dinero ni en sueños!_ –negó con la cabeza, llevándose a sus labios el crucifijo que de su cuello colgaba. –Tu hija es guapa. Es joven todavía. Puedes encontrarle un mejor partido.

—Doña Gabriela… —Imelda intentó hablar, nada más para ser interrumpida.

—No me lo tomes a mal, cariño. _Un músico es siempre un mal marido._

—Héctor es un buen muchacho. –apuntó Laura, tomándole la mano a su Imelda, que apretaba los puños con la fuerza de la ira que comenzaba a nacer en su vientre.

Soltando una risilla, negó con la cabeza. —Son egoístas. No piensan más que en ellos. Dios no quiera que a tu niña le pase lo mismo que a la mía… _Si su reputación se arruinara…_ ¡Dios no lo mande! –persignándose, Gabriela se estremeció.

—Mi hija va a casarse. – Laura contestó, tan calmada como siempre. – _Y a casarse de blanco._

—Eso es lo que tú crees. 

— _¡No sabe lo que está diciendo!_

—Ese muchacho es igual a su padre. No me sorprendería si…

— _Cállese_. –Imelda murmuró entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué?

—Le dije que se callara.

—Imelda. –la llamó su madre, apretando con suavidad su mano.

—No. No voy a callarme cuando es ella quien debe hacerlo. _¡¿No le da vergüenza?!_ ¡Héctor creció sin familia! ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡De usted! –Imelda se soltó del agarre. Sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz, y los chismosos no faltaban. – ¿Cuál es su pecado? ¿Haber nacido fuera del matrimonio? Eso es más culpa de su padre que de él. –su voz tembló, e Imelda maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Niña estúpida, estoy tratando de evitar que cometas un error!

—¡El único error que cometería sería dejar ir a una persona maravillosa nada más por lo que la gente estúpida como usted tiene que decir sobre sus orígenes!

— ¡Imelda! –su mamá la reprimió, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

— ¡Y no le permito que insulte a mi futuro esposo, que, además, a usted nunca le ha hecho nada! No necesita a una familia, si esa familia es usted. –escupió las palabras, fulminándola con la mirada. –Ahora, si me disculpa… estar en el mismo lugar que usted sí es malo para mi reputación.

—¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando les das mucha libertad! ¡Se pudren como mujeres cualquiera! –gritoneaba Gabriela, mas ni Imelda ni Laura se quedaron a escuchar su pataleta.

 

Imelda, porque del coraje temía hacer algo de lo que no se arrepentiría. Laura, porque no quería caer en su provocación. La joven avanzaba a pasos rápidos, olvidándose del mandado y de la gente que la miraba a su alrededor. Ella iba igual de recta que siempre, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. 

—Imelda. –su madre la llamó, caminando tras ella. 

Imelda se detuvo, apretando los párpados. —¿¡Apoco a usted le pareció todo lo que dijo de Héctor!? ¿¡Cuándo se ha preocupado ella por él!? ¡¿Cuándo le importó si tenía algo para comer o no?! –de nuevo, el molesto temblor en su voz estaba, e Imelda se odió por ser tan débil. Por no haber podido ayudarlo antes. –Le dieron la espalda. A él y a su mamá. Y ahora viene a intentar que yo también se la dé… ¡Héctor no le hace daño a nadie! Y ella sigue atacándolo. No voy a disculparme.

Laura, para asegurarle que la entendía, tomó su mano. —No te pido que lo hagas. –murmuró, acunando con su mano libre el rostro de su hija. – Creo que hiciste bien. Tus métodos no fueron quizás los mejores, y de ellos sí quiero que hablemos, jovencita…  Pero… está bien.

—Lo conozco, mamá. S _é quién es tanto como sé quién soy_. Y precisamente por eso me duele tanto que… —se detuvo, apretando los puños. – _Y esa pinche vieja…_

—Ya no le hagas más caso, mija. Bien dijiste. Héctor no necesita a esa familia. Te tiene a ti. Tiene a Ernesto. Y nos tendrá a nosotros, si así lo desea.

 

* * *

 

—¡Imelda! 

— ¡Héctor! –Imelda lo saludó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas tan a prisa? –preguntó, apresurando el paso para quedar a su lado. 

—A comprar frijol. Mis tías llegan en el tren de la tarde. ¿No se te olvida lo de la cena de hoy?

— ¡Claro que no! La espero con ansias.

Imelda asintió, esquivando a una pareja que venían en sentido contrario. —Escuché que ayer la señora Jiménez…

 —Ay, no me hables de esa pinche vieja bruja. –Imelda lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Imelda.

— ¿Sí?

—Sabes… cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa. ¿Lo decías en serio? –es un susurro. No está listo para escuchar la respuesta, y es algo que ambos reconocen al instante. Imelda aprieta los labios en una fina línea, y Héctor cree leer en ella la indecisión.

No es más que un truco de su mente, e Imelda se lo hace saber. —Claro que sí.

— Imelda. –la llamó, sujetándole la mano. – Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Y si tú lo piensas bien, y decides cambiar de opinión, sólo quiero que… quiero que sepas que está bien.

—Está bien. –asintió, mirándolo.

—Imelda.

—Eso no sucederá. –dijo entonces, dándole un apretón a su mano. Héctor soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza.

—No tengo nombre. Ni familia. _Ni…_ –se detuvo, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Con vergüenza mira sus zapatos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. – Todo lo que tengo eres tú. ¿Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás después?

Imelda acunó su rostro, acariciándole los mechones de cabello que lo enmarcaban. —Estoy segura ahora, y estaré segura siempre. Quiero casarme contigo. Con nadie más.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria. Imelda… _yo no me molestaría._ –Héctor confesó, con tanta vulnerabilidad que Imelda se estremeció. Se notaba a leguas que le era difícil admitirlo –aceptar una realidad que iba en contra de lo que él más ansiaba.

Imelda apretó los labios en una fina línea, y Héctor se encontró cerrando los puños con fuerza. —Tu felicidad va siempre por encima de la mía. Podrías encontrar a alguien más. Yo no…

—No digas tonterías, Héctor. –Imelda lo interrumpió, acariciando con su dedo pulgar su pómulo. Héctor soltó un suspiro, recargándose hacia su toque. – A quien quiero es a ti, y te chingas. –le susurró, y fue tanta su honestidad que hasta consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Contenta con su logro, dejó un pequeño beso sobre su nariz. –Lo que digan los demás no podría importarme menos. Eres mucho, mucho más que tu familia, Héctor. No necesitas su nombre. Puedes tener el que sea.

Su labio inferior tembló, e Imelda sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Héctor llevó entonces su mano a sus labios, y le regaló el más humilde de los besos. En él llevaba toda su gratitud; Imelda no entendía por qué, si para ella amarlo era lo más natural del mundo.

 

* * *

 

Miguel tenía los ojos fijos en su humeante jarrito lleno hasta el tope de café de olla. La ventana que da de la cocina al camino con dirección a la iglesia está abierta de par en par, y tras la traslúcida cortina le parece adivinar la silueta de un músico que aprovecha su tiempo libre serenateando a los niños en la plaza. Es alto. Mucho más alto que los hombres promedio en la región. Y tan pero tan flaco que parecía un palillo que podría salir volando en cualquier momento. Su delgadez le recuerda a la de su Valentina. De ojos redondos y sinceros, siempre afectados por un sueño que nada más no llegaba.

—Está cagado a él. –dijo, más por costumbre que por recuerdos. Apenas y podía acordarse de cómo lucía el músico que llegó en primavera y se fue en otoño. El que destruyó con su cantar una familia tan unida como la suya. El que destruyó a su hermanita. Que la redujo a cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue, con un niño en brazos y sin un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Un bastardo que encontró en la música su único consuelo. Todavía sin techo sobre su cabeza y sin familia a la cual llamar suya. Un joven que era la viva imagen de su maldito padre solamente en los ojos de Gabriela.

—Pues ya pa’ si no. –fue lo único que respondió la viejecilla, haciendo como que leía el periódico.

Viendo que su madre no daba su bracito a torcer, Miguel probó con presionarla por donde él sabía le dolía más. —No, en serio: se parece tanto que verlo es como ver a ese músico.

Parece funcionar. Su madre entonces se quedó callada, removiendo con su mano libre una taza donde ya no había qué remover. —Tiene algo de esa niña estúpida, también. –dijo, y en cada sílaba estaba el implícito susurro desgarrador del dolor que había pasado a amargura. –La misma expresión, que tantas ganas me dan de tirársela a chingazos.

—Mamá… –Miguel la reprendió, ganándose una mirada dura.

—Pero ya no hablemos más de ese bastardo. –ella rogó con un movimiento de su mano, que dejaba bien claro lo poco que le importaba. – Ni de la puta de su madre.

—Se va a casar pronto. ¿No quisiera ir a su boda?

—¿A la boda de ese? ¡Pff! No, gracias. Como tú mismo has dicho: está cagado a su papá.

—Es de la familia.—Miguel explicó, tan tranquilo como pudo.

—Él dejó de ser de la familia desde que a Valentina se le olvidaron los valores que le enseñamos. —dijo, dejando por la paz el periódico sobre la mesa con una mirada que no auguraba buenas nuevas para quien osara desafiar sus deseos.

Miguel, que ya había callado suficiente – 17 años, para ser exactos – no retrocedió.—Ella nada más pecó por amar.

—¡¿Tú también la vas a defender?! Nos puso en vergüenza con todos los del pueblo. ¡Apenas y nos ven con buenos ojos de nuevo…! Y todo por su culpa.

—Ya, mamá. No se enfade. –le pidió, alargando la mano para acariciar las arrugas de sus manos. – Es sólo que… me da mucha lástima el muchacho. Anda por las calles tocando para comer.

—Y así quiere casarse. ¡Pfff! _No me quedan dudas de que la pendejez se hereda._

—Valentina era su hija, Mamá. Y usted la quería mucho.

El labio inferior de Gabriela se tensó en una fina línea. Retirando su mano de las de él, negó con la cabeza. —Vas a hacer que me enferme de tanto que me la mencionas.


	5. Chapter 5

Se besan. No hay manera de determinar en dónde comienza uno y termina el otro, con el crepúsculo jugando con las sombras y los colores, desdibujando límites y alimentando amores. Imelda suspira bajo sus labios, y Héctor bebe sus anhelos. Con manos traviesas acaricia la longitud de su pierna sobre la tela de su falda, atormentándola. Es una caricia que embriaga, pero que no termina de ser lo que ella necesita. Que no sacia el hambre que crece en su interior y que amenaza con quemarla viva.

—Héctor. –Imelda lo llama, apenas separándose de sus labios buscando en vano el oxígeno perdido. Con la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados se reconoce como perdedora, pero no por ello encuentra el alivio. Con caricias fervientes, delinea el contorno de su antebrazo. Aprieta los músculos de su espalda, contando los huesos de su columna. Y su amor tiembla. Tiembla como una hoja en pleno otoño, cayendo a su perdición. Tiembla, y jamás se sintió más fuerte.

—Elijo Rivera. –Héctor susurró contra su cuello, justo antes de depositar otro beso cálido sobre la piel erizada.

—¿Qué? –Imelda tartamudeó, parpadeando rápido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Escojo Rivera. –repitió él, dejando un beso corto sobre sus labios sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos. ¡Quién podía asegurarle que al hacerlo ella no desaparecería como sus más dulces sueños! –Para mi apellido. –continuó, resistiendo la urgencia de apartar su mirada. –Si… si estás de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Te gusta de verdad? –Imelda inclinó su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. La necesidad de tocarlo le nubla los sentidos, y acaba acariciando su mejilla. – Nadie te juzgaría si escoges otro. Tienes completa libertad y—

—Quiero Rivera. –Héctor le dijo, dejándose llevar por su suave caricia. Cierra los ojos. Reza porque ella se lo permita. Aunque en el fondo sabe ya que es una batalla ganada. Basta escuchar la suavidad de su voz cuando se lo preguntó. Basta con sentir su pecho inflarse por un suspiro soñador.

—Rivera serás entonces, amor de mis amores. –Imelda le dijo, besando sus párpados cerrados. – Pedacito de mi alma.

Las palabras mueren en su garganta. Ya no hay nada que decir. Héctor vuelve a sus labios, y le arranca el aliento. Los suspiros mueren antes de poder ser exhalados. Imelda no lo elegiría si no fuera así.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos? –le preguntó Héctor durante una de sus escapadas usuales, con la cabeza recargada sobre el regazo de su novia.

Imelda sonrió, y continuó paciente con la tarea que ahora la ocupaba: dejar flores de buganvilia por su cabello, delineando con ellas el contorno de su rostro. —Bueno, las amigas de mi madre se ofrecieron a hacernos el banquete. Mi mamá está tirando la casa por la ventana. –le contó, llevándose una flor al pecho.

—Pues claro que lo haría, Imeldita. –dijo. –Doña Laura te adora.

— ¿A mí? –soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza. –No deja de repetir qué tan valiente eres, Héctor.

— Bueno, es que mi historia es inspira-… ¡hey! –se quejó, una vez que sintió el pequeño golpecito que ella le había dado en el pecho.

Soltando una risa, Imelda le peinó el cabello hacia atrás. —ya llegó la tela para el vestido. –comentó ausente.

El comentario captó su atención, e hizo el intento de incorporarse. —¿El vestido?

—M-hm.

—Creí que habías dicho que usarías tu traje de domingo.

—Esa era la idea. Pero mi mamá me convenció. Una no se casa todos los días, ¿no? –le preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Además… he estado ahorrando un poco. Junté para la tela, y el resto será sencillo.

— ¿Cómo vas a quererlo? Ya debes tener toda la idea y-

—Ah, pero es secreto.

— ¿No me dejarás verlo? –Héctor parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No.

— ¡Imelda!

—Es la tradición.

—No puedes-…

—Tampoco hemos de vernos en los días antes de nuestra boda.

—Ahora estás torturándome.

—Ah, pero eso lo hará más emocionante. Y sólo estoy dándote una probadita de tu propio chocolate. –comentó, haciendo referencia al sinfín de veces que él la había dejado desesperada sin contarle de qué se trataban sus usuales sorpresas. A ella, que se había cansado de decirle cómo le fastidiaba no saber algo.

Héctor refunfuñó. ¿Era posible que lo estuviera molestando así luego de tanto tiempo? Bastó echarle una mirada rápida para saber que no estaba bromeando.

—Eres cruel. –se lamentó, volviendo a acostarse. –¡Al menos dime algo!

Imelda hizo como que pensaba, mordisqueándose el interior de su labio inferior. —Creo que va a gustarte. Será muy bonito.

—Ay, Imelda. Tú con todo te verías bien. –renegó, soltando un suspiro cansado.

—No esperes nada épico, de cualquier forma. Será muy sencillo.

—Desde ahora sé que tú serás la novia más bonita de todo México.

— ¿Nada más México? –preguntó, medio sarcástica, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Del mundo? –ofreció Héctor, con un tono de voz tan meloso que Imelda acabó sacando la lengua.

—Ay, por favor, ¡ya cállate, payaso!

Soltando una risilla, continuó.—No finjas. Te encanta que te…

A falta de palabras, y amenazando con soltar una risotada ella misma, optó por callarlo a besos. Héctor habría sugerido las tonterías más pendejas de su repertorio nada más para acabar así: con ella recostada sobre él, con la buganvilia ocultándolos de ojos curiosos, regándole besos furtivos que le sabían a miel.

* * *

 

—Shhh. –Héctor le dirigió una mirada dura a su amigo, que acababa de tropezar con unas botellas de vidrio regadas en el callejón.

—Sigo sin entender qué mierda hacemos aquí. –Ernesto se quejó, sobándose la rodilla.

—Pues intentar que me enseñen la tela. –contestó su amigo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Y como para qué te serviría saberlo? ¡De todas formas vas a verla cuando se casen!

—¡Pues para darme una idea de cómo ir vestido!

—Pensé que lo del traje de charro estaba ya decidido.

—Pues sí. Pero…

—Lo que tú quieres es ya imaginártela. –se estremeció, soltando un bufido. – Ay, qué tonto.

— ¡Cállate! Es que ella ya no me dice nada y yo me estoy volviendo loco. ¡Apenas y nos vemos últimamente! –se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa, baboso? Era más fácil si hubieras dejado que la tía rica de Imelda pagara la boda.

—Claro que no.

—¿No dices que se molestó?

—Pues sí, pero no me parece justo. Me trató como si fuera un inútil.

—Ya. Pero hacerte el menso no duele si eso te ahorra el trabajo pesado…

—Ernesto. Entiende. Tengo que hacer esto.

—Entiendo. Y aun así creo que estás bien, pero bien, pero BIEN pendejo.

—Ya cállate, ¡nos van a escuchar!

—Pues ya. Mejor ve y termina con esto rápido.

—¿Pero qué les voy a decir?

— ¡Ya se te ocurrirá algo! –contestó, empujándolo a plena luz del día.

Héctor se tambaleó, llamando la atención de Don Pepe, que ahora descargaba un nuevo pedido.

* * *

 

—¿Por favor? –pestañeó, con el sombrero en las manos.

—No. –contestó don Pedro, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Por favor, don Pedro, sólo será una miradita!

—Ay, Héctor, créeme que si pudiera te lo enseñaría. Pero no creo que a Imelda eso le guste.

—Don Pedro… –Héctor intentó de nuevo, poniendo su segunda mejor mirada.

—Bueno, está bien, pero será algo muy rá—

—¡Pepe! –su esposa gritó, acercándose a ellos a pasos rápidos.

—Ay, Dios. –Héctor suspiró, ya imaginándose la regañada que le tocaba.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡¡¿Tan rápido te convenció?!!

—¡Hola, doña Margara!

—¡Este rufián vino hoy en la mañana con el mismo cuento! Niño, esa es la tradición, y te chingas.

—Ver el vestido no va a cambiar nada. –Héctor se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y no verlo tampoco.

—¡Es que Imelda no me dice nada! –protestó, frustrado.

—Niño, te vas a casar en tres semanas. ¿No puedes esperar?

—¡Tres semanas es mucho tiempo!

—Héctor, ¿qué son tres semanas contra toda la vida?

—Ayyy, señora Magui, pero es que yo ya no puedo más.

—¿La quieres? Respétala y respeta sus condiciones. –le dijo con voz cansada.

En momentos desesperados hay que usar medidas desesperadas. Tomando aire, Héctor dejó salir el más largo suspiro lastimero. —Pero es que ya he esperado mucho. Siento como si toda mi vida hubiera pasado para llegar a este preciso momento…

Doña Mague se detuvo, mordisqueándose los labios. Héctor, sintiendo su mirada bien fija, se talló los párpados.

—Yo la quiero tanto…

—Ay, niño… —Doña Mague susurró, soltando un suspiro. – Bien, bien. Podrás verlo pero sólo unos segundos, ¿está bien? Y más te vale aparentar sorpresa cuando la veas en el altar.

—Ay, doña Margara, ¡muchas, muchas gracias! Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría ser diferente? Es un pedazo de tela nada más… En ella, cobrará vida.

—Eres un romántico, Héctor. Y un chiflado.

—Son la misma cosa, Pepe. Están cortados con la misma tijera.


	6. Chapter 6

Frente al vagón del tren, y rodeados de viajeros que se apresuraban empujándose los unos a los otros, Imelda soltó un suspiro.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que irte.

—Tú fuiste la de la idea de no vernos una semana antes de la boda. –Héctor mencionó, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo. –Imelda bufó, abrazándolo.

—Se pasará rápido.

—Claro que no.

—Bueno, no, pero te veré todas las noches en mis sueños… y sé que tú harás lo mismo.

—Escríbeme todos los días, por favor.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. –le prometió, regando otro beso sobre su frente.

Desde que sus sentimientos habían comenzado a crecer, esas despedidas eran las más difíciles. Pasar tiempo separados se había convertido en un martirio, y Héctor ya veía al tren como si fuese un verdugo.

Era un pequeño viaje que harían a un pueblo cercano para dar una serie de conciertos en una feria. Con el dinero que les pagaran tendría suficiente para los últimos detalles de la boda – y de la casa pequeñísima que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma de un hogar. E Imelda lo entendía. Entendía que ambos tenían que poner todo lo que pudieran para que su familia pudiese funcionar, pero aún así, la idea de verse lejos de él le parecía amarga.

—Ay, Héctor. –se lamentó, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro.

—Nada de caras largas, mi alma. –Héctor suspiró, apretándola fuerte contra él.

—Van muy lejos. –le dijo, pese a que ambos sabían que era una mentira. Podría haberse ido a cinco kilómetros o al fin del mundo y a Imelda le habría parecido igual.

—Traigo la carta que me hiciste para buscar a tu tía. Nada malo va a pasar. Volveré en un suspirar… y cuando vuelva, amor mío, serás mi esposa.

—Tuya ya soy. Eso es solo una formalidad.

—Gracias por haber dicho que sí.—murmuró, acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Todavía vamos a agradecer, o podemos ya por fin pasar las cortesías? –él no la veía, pero podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

—Más poesía, mi amor.

—Menos payasadas, por favor.

—Voy a vomitar. –Ernesto alzó la voz, cubriendo sus labios. ¿Era necesario que fueran tan molestos?

—Ah, sigues aquí. –Imelda bufó, separándose levemente del abrazo, solo para poder fulminarlo con la mirada a gusto. –Pensé que ya te habías conseguido vida social.

—Tierna como siempre, Imeldita. No esperaría menos de ti.

—Te voy a extrañar. –continuó Héctor, antes de que Imelda pudiese abandonarse a una pelea que no tenía sentido. Imelda suspiró, parándose de puntitas para darle un corto beso.

—Ay, por Dios. –Ernesto volvió a quejarse, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vas buscando nuestros asientos? –preguntó Héctor, sujetando a su novia de la cintura todavía.

—Porque si te dejo con ella jamás te irás.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme. Si mi Imelda –

Con cara de asco, Ernesto se cubrió los oídos. Por favor, por favor no me hagan seguir escuchando esta mierda. —Ay, por favor. Cállate ya.

—Entre más te despidas, más te tardarás en regresar. –Imelda suspiró.

—No dejaré de pensar en ti. –Héctor le prometió, regalándole un beso a sus manos.

—Canta con el corazón, alma mía.

— ¡Te escribiré todos los días!

—¡Ya vámonos! –llamó Ernesto, que ya se estaba encaminando a la puerta.

Compartiendo una última sonrisa cómplice, la pareja se despidió.

La semana fue una verdadera tortura. A Héctor se le olvidaron las letras de las canciones; se brincó notas, rompió una cuerda de su guitarra prestada… y discutió con Ernesto al menos unas cinco veces al día. “Si tan poco te importa, lárgate. Estás tirándolo todo a la basura”, fue algo de las muchas cosas que le dijo. Pero nada podía molestarlo tanto como no tener a Imelda cerca.

Jamás creyó que fuera a extrañarla tanto.

La semana pasó como si fuera un año, y para el jueves que llegaron – exhaustos, sucios y sin haber probado bocado las últimas horas – Héctor estaba seguro de que no cumpliría las reglas que Imelda había puesto. Tenía que verla. Incluso si era sólo un segundo.

Fue así como, pasadas las ocho, se encontró bajo su balcón, tirando pequeñas piedras contra su ventana.

—Psss. Psss. ¡Imelda!

—¿Qué es esa música? –preguntó la tía Camila, mirando por encima de su tablero de lotería.

—No sé qué podría ser. –contestó una de sus primas, contando sus ganancias.

—¡Es un mariachi! –exclamó la abuela, asomándose por la ventana. Tuvo al menos la decencia de ocultarse tras la cortina.

—¡Ay Dios mío! –Laura murmuró, cubriéndose los labios.

—¿Ese es Héctor? –Camila preguntó, levantándose de su asiento.

—Sí. –respondió, y sólo eso bastó para que todas se levantaran a mirar por la ventana.

—Pues guapo, guapo no es…

—¡Pero mira nada más qué romántico! Le trae serenata un día antes de la boda. ¡Qué hermoso!

—¿E Imelda? –Camila preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Imelda se fue a la cama hace un rato.

—¿Estará bien que vayamos a despertarla? –ofreció una prima, que tenía una mano sobre el corazón.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Los novios no deben verse antes de la boda! –la regañó la abuela, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero vino hasta aquí para cantarle una canción!

—Imelda no va a salir. Eso trae mala suerte.

—¡La suerte no existe! –reclamó Mariela, que era quien había perdido todo en el último juego.

—¡Es mejor no arriesgarse!

—Imelda ya está dormida. Será mejor que descanse. –dijo Laura, levantándose para servirse más champurrado.

—Entonces alguien debería salir y decirle al pobre muchacho que se vaya a su casa. –dijo Camila.

—No, no. Déjenlo. ¡Canta tan bonito!

—Pero esperará en vano, ¡y con este frío…!

—Ni hace frío, Angélica.

— ¡Yo sí tengo frío!

— ¡Shhh, ya cállense, no me dejan escuchar! –la abuela protestó, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Héctor! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Imelda masculló, abriendo la ventana.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti. –le dijo, susurrando, acercándose más, hasta que las sombras lo ocultaban.

Ernesto seguía cantando, y era a él quien se había ofrecido como carnada.

—Nos casamos hasta mañana. ¡Se supone que no podemos vernos! –Imelda protestó, acomodándose el reboso alrededor de los hombros.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? Ya no aguanto más, vida mía.

— ¡Es de mala suerte!

— ¿Y tú crees en esas cosas?

—Pues… no. –Imelda dudó, y Héctor no pudo más que sonreír. – ¡Pero es la tradición!

—Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar tu voz.

—Ay, Héctor. –se lamentó, soltando un suspiro.

—No tienes que bajar. Nada más déjame cantarme. Déjame verte.

—Te extrañé.

— ¿Y de quién fue la culpa? ¡Mi amor, nunca volveré a hacerte caso si eso significa que no hemos de vernos!

Soltando una risa, negó con la cabeza.—No seas llorón. Ni fue tanto tiempo.

—Lo sentí como cien años. –Héctor dramatizó.

—Payaso.

—Lo que daría por un beso tuyo. –susurró, al tiempo que comenzaba a escalar el naranjo que crecía junto a su ventana.

—Shhhh, pueden escucharte. –Imelda lo regañó cuando pisó una rama que estaba floja, haciendo que el resto raspara las ventanas de abajo, donde el resto de su familia dormía.

—Que me escuche todo México. Que sepan que te adoro más que a mí mismo. –él insistió, adorando cómo se sonrojaba su novia, y la pequeña mirada de irritación y encanto que no hacía más que crecer.

— ¡Cállate ya!—lo regañó, apartándose de la ventana para cubrirse tanto como fuera posible.

—No me callo, Imeldita, ¡no me callo! Que esta alegría que siento no me cabe en el cuerpo. Déjame verte, alma mía. Que nada me haría más bien.

Mordiéndose el labio, soltó un suspiro. Al diablo con la propiedad. Al diablo con las tradiciones.

—Sube.

— ¿Qué? –Héctor parpadeó, abrazando el tronco.

—Que subas, mi vida. Pero con cuidado. ¡Y que nadie te vea! En unas horas tu lugar será a mi lado. ¿Qué importa si lo apresuramos?

—Ay, Imelda de mi alma… –se lamentó, y sonaba más a un “estás matándome” que no tenía ni un pequeño toque de reproche.

—¡Pero apúrate! –le insistió, encargándose de abrir ahora sí de par en par la ventana.

Héctor forcejeó entre las ramas, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. Sospechaba que, en el estado en el que estaba, podría caerse y nada le importaría.

—¡Imelda! –la llamó, una vez que pudo entrar. Cayó de cabeza en la habitación, e Imelda soltó una risilla, apresurándose por arrodillarse a su lado.

Se le echó en brazos, regando besos por todo su rostro. – ¡Cómo te extrañé!

—Ya falta tan poquito. –murmuró ansioso, cerrando los ojos bajo su tacto.

— ¡El reloj nomás no corre más rápido! –Imelda se quejó, abrazándolo.

Héctor soltó una risa, besándole las manos. – Fueron los días más largos que he vivido hasta ahora.

—Te vi en la tarde. A lo lejos. Quise acercarme. Estabas con…

—Mi tío.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Me habló de mamá. Me dio esta cadenita de la virgen de Guadalupe. –separándose, le enseñó la cadena que ahora colgaba de su cuello. – Dice que era de ella. –le explicó, acariciándola. – También preguntó por ti.

— ¿Lo… invitaste a la boda? –Imelda preguntó, tomándole la mano.

—Dijo que es mejor que no vaya. Doña Gabriela se pondría como loca. –explicó, rascándose la barbilla. –Pero me pidió perdón.

— ¿Tú aceptaste?

—Es… es muy difícil perdonar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces. –Héctor se encogió de hombros, como avergonzado por siquiera admitir que lo había considerado. Por temor a que ella fuera a considerarlo débil. A verlo como un tonto.

Pero Imelda jamás lo habría pensado. Con el corazón oprimido, le besó la mejilla. No dejaba de sorprenderle la grandeza de su corazón. Pese a todo el daño que le habían hecho, él seguía intentando ver el lado bueno. Hacer las cosas bien nada más porque sí, sin ningún otro motivo secreto.

Peinándole los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente, Imelda ahogó un suspiro. — ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?

Héctor negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Desearía que ella estuviera aquí.

—Está, Héctor. A tu lado siempre.

—Casi no puedo recordarla. Antes, cerraba los ojos y la veía. No sé en qué momento dejé de hacerlo. –en la oscuridad, a ella le cuesta leer la expresión de su rostro, aunque puede escuchar con claridad el odio hacia sí mismo, el reproche mal escondido en su voz.

—Eras un niño cuando la perdiste. –murmuró.

—Siento que le fallé. ¿Qué clase de niño olvida a su mamá? Por años, Mamá era algo que sólo existía en mi mente. Y llegó el punto en donde ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre a la primera.

—No es tu culpa. –le dijo.

Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos. Hubo una pausa que se sintió eterna, aunque no incómoda. Su respiración era suficiente para calmarla, y ella continuó abrazándolo contra sí, sintiendo su pecho inflarse y desinflarse con cada respiro. —Mi papá era músico.

—Algo así había escuchado.

—Imelda, yo nunca, nunca te dejaría. –su voz está rota. Imelda puede escuchar la desesperación en cada sílaba. La urgencia porque ella lo entienda, porque le crea.

Pero ella ya lo hace.

Acunando su rostro, ella susurró: —Yo sé que no.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de besarle los labios. Héctor suelta un suspiro, y aprieta su cintura. Acomodándose, Imelda acaba encontrando su lugar sentada a horcadas sobre él. Siente su calor entre sus piernas, y es lo único que necesita para aferrarse más al momento.

Es un beso profundo, insistente y desesperado. Un beso desordenado, torpe. Sus dientes chocan, y ella mordisquea su labio inferior. Héctor sisea, y ella encuentra su deleite en lamer la piel lastimada. En ofrecerle un alivio que no hace más que volverlo loco.

—Imelda. Ya no quiero esperar más. –se quejó, separándose de sus labios. Con la frente pegada a la de ella, siente su respiración agitada chocarle contra el rostro.

—Pues no lo hagamos y ya.

—Me la estás poniendo muy difícil.

—No pienses más. –le dijo, tomando su mano para guiarla hacia debajo de su camisón.

—Vas a ser mi muerte, Imelda.

— ¡No digas esas cosas, Héctor!

—Tus papás están en esta casa. Tus hermanos también. –dijo, y sonaba más como una súplica que como un pretexto.

—No escucharán nada.

—Imelda, ni siquiera debí haber subido. –se quejó, apretando los párpados.

Ella soltó un suspiro, asintiendo lentamente. —Sólo bésame, entonces. Pero déjame sentirte cerca.

Héctor ahoga un quejido. Era imposible que ella no supiera el efecto que tenía en él. Que no viera lo fácil que lo deshacía con la necesidad de su voz. Con el anhelo que sostenía. Héctor cierra los ojos. Aprieta los párpados. Trata de contar hasta diez. Lo que fuera para ahuyentar el hambre que no hacía más que crecer.

—Será mejor que me vaya. –sugirió, y haciendo un intento por pararse, no hizo más que rozarse contra ella.

Imelda echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro de ensueño, y la imagen dibujada por los rayos de luna – de ella, del contorno de su cuerpo, de sus labios hinchados – es suficiente para hacerlo que se olvide de todas sus convicciones.

—No te vayas. –le pidió. –Quédate conmigo. Duerme aquí. Mañana por la mañana te vas, antes de que mi papá se levante. Antes de que salga el sol. Nadie tiene por qué verte.

—Ay, Imelda…

—En unas horas seré tu esposa.

— ¡El reloj no puede avanzar más rápido! –maldijo, apretando los puños.

Pero ella ya se sabía ganadora. Levantándose, le ofreció la mano. Héctor dudó.

Toda duda se esfumó una vez que miró sus ojos. Esa noche durmieron juntos. Al principio, él intentó no pegarse demasiado. Tenía la intención de desaparecer tan pronto ella se durmiera… mas una vez que se encontró entre sus brazos, escuchando su calma respiración, supo entonces que irse sería una tarea titánica. Y él nunca había sido fanático de pelear contra imposibles.

Cumplió su palabra. Desapareció al amanecer, tan pronto el primer gallo cantó. Ernesto se había ido unas horas antes, y con las calles en penumbra, huir fue más fácil que subir. Imelda se despidió de él con un abrazo tortuoso, y Héctor caminó a casa con la esperanza de no regresar jamás. De no volver a separarse de su adorada.

La temida –y ansiada – hora llegó al fin. Héctor se había mandado hacer un traje de charro negro. Ernesto y él caminaron de la casa a la iglesia en un silencio que parecía sepulcral. El mayor intentó bromear para aligerarle los nervios al futuro novio, pero nada parecía funcionar.

— ¿Y si se arrepiente? –preguntó Héctor, una vez que estaban esperando ya en el altar.

—Ay, Héctor, si no se arrepintió antes no lo hará ahora. –Ernesto le contestó, comprobando su reflejo en el soporte brillante donde estaba el cirio pascual.

—Tú sí sabes cómo animarme. –se quejó su amigo, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Ay, ya! No seas chillón. –bufó. – Se nota a leguas que ella te quiere. ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirse?

—Todavía no me la creo. –Héctor admitió en voz baja, tomando otra bocanada de aire.

—Pues comienza a hacerlo, que si no te traerá problemas.

—Siento que quiero vomitar.

—No vayas a hacer panchos allá cuando estén nada más los dos, menso.

—No los hago porque quiero, pendejo. –frunció el ceño.

Ernesto iba a protestar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Héctor entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar qué podría haber pasado para que se quedara callado.

—Ay Diosito Santo… si eres bien afortunado, de veras. –Ernesto dijo al fin, entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Ya llegó, Héctor. –el padrino se giró para verlo, ofreciéndole su más sincera sonrisa. Héctor sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, y elevó el cuello para ver si así la veía mejor.

Ahí estaba ella. Con un traje de falda y blusa muy sencillos, pero de bonitos bordados en el escote. Se había trenzado una corona, y entre los mechones de cabello habían gardenias y flores de azahar, que combinaban con el ramo pequeño que ella había insistido en llevar para dejárselas a la virgen.

—Imelda. –Héctor suspiró, y fue un milagro que no se desmayara ahí mismo.

—Ustedes dos, ya cállense. –el padre Manolo los reprimió, entrando con la biblia.

—Sí, padre. –contestó el novio, tambaleándose.

— ¿Héctor? ¿Héctor? ¡No vayas a desmayarte!

—No prometo nada, padre. –dijo, y por más que trató de hacer que sonara como una broma, no lo logró.

El temblor y la añoranza de su voz no pasó desapercibida por esos dos que lo conocían como a la palma de su mano, y que lo amaban como si fuera familia. Ernesto resopló entre juguetón y cariñoso, y Héctor escuchó la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar tras aparente fastidio. Manolo negó suavemente con la cabeza, y en todo su rostro estaba escrito el amor infinito que sentía por el niño que había acogido bajo su manto, y que ahora se mostraba ante él como un hombre.

—Todo va a salir bien, hijo. Ya verás que sí. Dios primero tu matrimonio durará mucho. –le dijo el sacerdote, regalándole un abrazo rápido.

—Gracias, padre.

A su señal, el cortejo comenzó. Imelda caminó por el pasillo escoltada por su padre. El viejo militar cojeaba, y en cada paso estaba la dignidad de su carácter. De su brazo, Imelda no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Héctor, que sentía su propia mirada escocer con las lágrimas no derramadas. Con el sueño que ahora podía ver como realidad.

—Te deseo lo mejor, mi niña. –le dijo su papá, justo antes de entregarla.

Imelda se despidió con un abrazo, recordándole lo mucho que lo quería.

—Hola. –Héctor susurró, ofreciéndole su mano.

Imelda lo miró, dedicándole su más brillante sonrisa.

—Hola. –le dijo, subiendo a su lado.

Tras una mirada de advertencia del padre Manolo, la ceremonia comenzó.

De ella sólo se puede decir que pasó volando. Se leyeron las lecturas que correspondían, y se repitieron los mismos votos de siempre… La mayor parte de Santa Cecilia estaba ahí. Unos por chismosos, y otros más por genuino afecto.

Héctor e Imelda llegaron a la casa de los Rivera tras recibir los mejores deseos de quienes asistieron a la misa. Ernesto caminó junto a ellos, riéndose de la mosca que pasaba. Fue el primero en arrojarles arroz, quizás con más fuerza de la que era necesaria… pero los novios se reían, perdidos en un mundo donde lo único que existía era el júbilo momentáneo.

Fueron anunciados por Ernesto, que se deshizo en halagos para quien consideraba un hermano y su nueva esposa (y por sí mismo y el buen trabajo que había hecho en ayudar con la organización). Pidió un aplauso, e Imelda bajó la mirada con esa timidez que a veces le atribuían a su altanería, pero fue cosa de un parpadear. ¿Cómo controlarse cuando se está con el corazón en la mano? ¿Cuándo se sienten por fin dueños de un pedacito de paraíso?

— ¿Podemos complacer a los novios con algo en especial? –preguntó el más viejo de los músicos, de cabellos de plata y traje de domingo.

—La llorona, por favor. –respondió Héctor, antes de que Imelda pudiera sugerirla. Había leído su deseo en los ojos. Llevándose su mano a los labios, Imelda le regaló un beso cálido a sus huesudos nudillos.

—¿Bailamos? –le preguntó, y poco importó si la canción podía bailarse o no. Si para eso había sido escrita o no. Era su canción, era su maldición – e Imelda la aceptaba, la usaba como un guante. Combinaba el futuro desgraciado y el presente jubiloso. Desdibujaba las líneas que lo separaban. Escogía la música y a su amor, y Héctor era ambas.

Los recibieron con las primeras notas de la Llorona. Imelda sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se deshizo en agradecimientos, bien agarrada del antebrazo de su esposo. Pegados como imanes, iban de un lado a otro sin soltarse. “Me quitarán de quererte, Llorona, pero de olvidarte nunca”, fue lo que cantó Héctor contra su oído, mientras bailaban para el deleite de sus invitados. El amor y el martirio se difuminaban hasta formar uno solo en el cantar anhelante de su canción favorita, pero a Imelda jamás le parecieron tan diferentes. ¡Cómo pensar en penares, cuando su más grande alegría la sostenía por la cintura en el abrazo más tierno que ella hubiera conocido!

—Bailamos. –respondió Héctor, tomando su mano con la delicadeza que –intuía – debían de tener todos los catrines que bailaban con sus señoras en salones amplios de casonas elegantes. Se le antojaba que no había hombre en la tierra más rico que él, bailando sobre el piso de tierra con la mujer de sus sueños en brazos.

—Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona. –Héctor repitió, consiguiendo arrancarle una risilla a Imelda, que negó con su cabeza. – Picante pero sabroso.

Si ya te he dado la vida, Llorona, ¿qué más quieres? ¿quieres más? Imelda le acarició los mechones de cabello que alcanzaban su nuca. Héctor, con una sonrisa de total abandono, no pudo más que estremecerse bajo su tacto. Rendirse a sus dedos fríos. Su vida le había dado; ahora le pertenecía. Imelda había derrumbado cada uno de los muros que bajo sus pesadillas había construido. Le entregaba todo lo que era… y no sentía miedo. En él confiaba a ciegas, y habría confiado hasta su vida si hubiese sido necesario. Sólo bastó una mirada compartida para saber que Héctor compartía su pensar. Que estaban igual de perdidos el uno por el otro. Que eran los bastardos con más suerte de la tierra. Que tenían una estrella a quien agradecerle el milagro de un amor más grande que ellos mismos.

Bailaron. Dos cuerpos que aprendían a conocerse, pero que ya parecían unidos por algo mucho más grande que cualquier ley humana. Dos cuerpos que se llamaban. Que atendían. Que seguían. Héctor la giraba, e Imelda sentía la música vibrando bajo su piel. Héctor zapateaba, e Imelda flotaba. Sobre las olas, sus movimientos eran como seda líquida, fluyendo antes de que pudieran controlarlos. Era algo tan natural como respirar. 

Bailaron, y durante toda la noche, apenas y se detuvieron para probar bocado. Fue doña Laura quien –con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de recolectar – mandó a su hijita y a su nuevo esposo a sentarse de una maldita vez y comer algo. ¿Para qué comer, cuando el alma estaba apaciguada y el corazón contento? No había hambre sin saciar, ni canción sin cantar. Los pies les dolían (Héctor podía ya sentir las ampollas formándose en la planta de sus pies, al lado de su dedo pulgar y en su talón) pero no podían dejar de bailar. Imelda sonreía – sonreía y con ella la habitación se alumbraba. Sonreía, y nadie jamás la vio sonreír tan amplio. Sonreía, y sus mejillas dolían y sentía el rostro tieso… pero nada le parecía más natural que sonreír.

Habría gritado al mundo entero su infinita felicidad de haber tenido la oportunidad, de haber bebido más.

Tuvieron padrinos hasta para tener padrinos, y aún así, la boda fue una delicia. Desde las mesas acomodadas alrededor de una pista improvisada, hasta los músicos que muy ganosos le regalaban serenata a uno de sus más talentosos miembros, hasta la comida que despedía un apetitoso aroma, habiendo sido cocinada en grandes cazuelas de barro a la leña. No faltaban los dulces; glorias de Monterrey, que la tía de Imelda y su regio esposo habían regalado, dulces de leche, ate de guayaba, cocadas, obleas de colores, higos frescos y empanadas recién horneadas. Y sobre lo salado… un becerro se había sacrificado. Gordo y bien jugoso era servido bañado en salsa verde y especias, con arroz bien dorado al lado, y unos frijoles cocinados con manteca de puerco, chorizo y chile del monte, junto a un guiso de nopales y chile que a Héctor hasta hizo que se le olvidara lo mucho que los odiaba. El pozole rojo hervía en la cocina, listo para la mañana siguiente, cuando estuvieran tan borrachos que nada les caería mejor que un bocado de chile para recuperar la cordura. O para maldecir a las cocineras. Había botellas y botellas del mejor mezcal que sus buenos padrinos pudieron conseguir, con mucho cariño. Y unas cuantas más de whiskey mandadas traer de la capital por el mismísimo padre Manolo, que les habría regalado un pedacito de cielo si en sus posibilidades estuviera.

Doña Yolanda prestó su colección de manteles de blanco impoluto, con flores de colores bordadas con maestría. Los planchó y perfumó con gardenias frescas. ¡Cómo quería a su Héctor, que le cantaba las más bellas canciones! Y a su Imelda, que le recordaba a la hijita que no tuvo, y con quien soñaba todavía.

El cuarto de los gemelos acabó llenándose de regalos humildes que todos en el pueblo habían llevado para los novios. Héctor podría no tener familia de sangre, pero Santa Cecilia lo había adoptado como a su soñador preferido. Y si Imelda lo hacía feliz… ¡qué vivieran los novios, entonces! Eran dos almas perdidas que se habían encontrado. Dos entidades de una misma fuente. Polvo de estrellas y sangre de volcanes. Héctor e Imelda se hablaban con la mirada. Suave aliento que acariciaba piel canela. Una mirada embriagada de encanto. Era algo que no se podía dudar; Héctor e Imelda no habían nacido para encontrarse, pero al hacerlo, su pequeño mundo recibía las respuestas que durante noches en vela habían buscado.

La acompañante de Ernesto, con quien había reservado todos sus bailes de la noche, se tiró al cielo para atrapar el ramo de la novia, y al lograr su cometido, le dedicó una mirada que no tenía nada de discreción. Ernesto, palideciendo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, se excusó para fumar un cigarrillo – y salir volando tan pronto como pudiera. Encontró refugio en un grupo de invitados que hablaban de todo y de nada, pero que la pasaban bien.

—Felicidades, Ernesto. Tu noviecita atrapó el ramo.

—Yo no vi nada. ¡Y ella no es mi novia!

—Pues bien agarrada que la tenías. –Héctor comentó, negando con la cabeza.

—Par de metiches, ¡métanse en sus propios asuntos!

—Invítanos a tu boda, Ernestito.

—Con una ch… ¡Imelda! ¡Imelda! ¿A dónde van? ¡No he terminado con ustedes!

Pero ellos ya habían terminado con él. Giraban en la pista, abrazados. La falda amplia de Imelda dibujaba flores en el aire, y Héctor no tenía ojos más que para ella. Con polkas, guapangos y sones, se entregaron a una alegría que les parecía absoluta. No importaba nada que no fueran los dos.

Pasadas las tres de la mañana, los novios fueron “invitados” a retirarse para descansar un rato. Mientras, la fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. A regañadientes, y tras una seria charla con su abuela y sus primas casadas, Imelda se adelantó a su cuarto a prepararse para el final inminente.

Con las manos temblorosas, Imelda deshizo sus trenzas. Frotó con sus dedos las raíces, aliviando el dolor de un día que había empezado demasiado temprano. Se deshizo de su vestido, del corsé (una insistencia de su tía Camila) y de la ropa interior. Se vistió con el camisón ligero, y esperó.

Héctor abrió la puerta una media hora después, con las botas en la mano y el sombrero fuera de la vista.

.—I-Imelda. No estás dormida. –Ni rezando. Aunque quizás lo mucho que jugueteaba con sus manos fuera señal de lo contrario. Su novia soltó un suspiro, y se giró para verlo.

A Héctor se le secó la boca.

Tenía el cabello suelto. Las trenzas habían marcado rizos que él todavía no reconocía como propios. Que él todavía no conocía como una parte de ella. Sus manos le sudaron con la asfixiante necesidad de acariciárselos. De verlos estirarse y recuperar su figura. De verlos regados por la almohada. Cayendo sobre hombros desnudos hasta acariciarle la cintura. El aroma a flores de azar lo cegó. Viajaba con el viento de luna de plata. Con el murmurar de los árboles y la fiesta que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Imelda se giró, y a Héctor se le olvidó todo lo que alguna vez leyó. Todo lo que había pensado decirle. Los tirantes gruesos de su camisón amenazaban con deslizarse de sus hombros redondos, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no cruzar la habitación y acomodárselos a besos. Sentir su piel siempre fría. Avivar su flama. Beber de su vientre. Hacerse uno en la danza más vieja que el tiempo. Gardenias y azahares habían adornado sus gruesas trenzas, y ahora yacían olvidadas sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la lámpara de petróleo.

Héctor, con la vela en la mano, apenas y sintió la quemazón de la cera al hacer contacto con su piel. Imelda, sonrojándose pese a sus mejores intentos, ahogó una risilla nerviosa. Héctor parpadeó el ensueño de su rostro, pero era ya tarde. Ella lo había notado, y en su mente se quedó grabada la vez primera que Héctor entró a su cuarto como su esposo. El anhelo con el que la mirada. El cariño que bañaba su semblante.


End file.
